


Trial By Fire

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Child Death, Child Neglect, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interracial Relationship, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	

Trial By Fire

By Taijutsudemonslayer


End file.
